Various known fasteners have been employed throughout the world to attach wooden objects to metal objects. For example, various known fasteners have been used to attach wood, wooden, or wooded materials such as plywood or dimensional lumber (such as 1×2's or 2×4's) to steel framing members.
One problem with using various known fasteners to attach such wooden objects to metal objects is that the threads of the fastener continuously increase the torsional resistance on the fastener as the fastener is driven further and further into the wooden object. In other words, the engagement between the wood and the threads slows the rotation of the fastener. In various situations, by the time the fastener is driven through the entire thickness of the wooden object, the torsional resistance on the threads of the fastener is so substantial that it can be difficult to place enough torsional force on the fastener to drive the fastener into the metal object without breaking the fastener. This torsional resistance also slows or reduces the drill tip and point below the required revolutions per minute to effectively drill through the steel member adjacent to the wood. This results in an incomplete operation to drill through both materials and attach them together by the fastener.
To solve this problem, winged threaded fasteners have been developed. Various known winged threaded fasteners are commercially used throughout the world for securing wooden objects to metal objects. Typically, such known winged threaded fasteners include a head, a shank, threads or a thread formation on the shank, and two directly opposing wings extending from opposing sides of the shank. The head typically includes a mechanical engaging structure for engagement by a tool that is used to rotate the winged threaded fastener and drive the winged threaded fastener through the wooden object and into the metal object.
Such winged threaded fasteners are typically driven through the wooden object and into the metal object using a powered tool such as an electric or pneumatic power driving tool or impact driver that imparts a rotational force or torque on the winged threaded fastener. When such a known winged threaded fastener is positioned against the wooden object and rotated in a tightening direction, the opposing wings of the winged threaded fastener bore or ream a hole in the wooden object that is wider than the outer diameter of the threads of the winged threaded fastener. This prevents the threads of the fastener from engaging the inner-wall that defines the hole in the wooden object and thus reduces the torsional resistance on the threads of the fastener by the wooden object. This also assists in maintaining the appropriate rotational revolutions per minute for the drill point to penetrate through the metal object. This also avoids the problem of the drill point breaking down under the added force that can occur if the revolutions per minute are too low. When the fastener is driven through the wooden object and reaches the metal object, the drill point penetrates the metal object until the wings are reached. The wings are configured to break off when they engage the metal object and thus enable the threads of the fastener to engage the metal object and tap into the metal object as the fastener is driven into the metal object. When the driving process is complete, the head of the fastener engages the wooden object and the threads of the fastener engage the metal object, thereby creating a secure connection of the wooden object to the metal object.
However, certain problems exist with these known winged threaded fasteners.
The first problem with such known winged threaded fasteners is that in various instances, one or more of the wings do not break off when they reach the metal object. In such case, the wings which reach the metal object in unison also bore or ream a hole in the metal object and the threads of the fastener cannot engage or fully engage the metal object because the hole in the metal object is wider than the outer diameter of the threads of the fastener.
The second problem with such known winged threaded fasteners is that in various instances, wood chips or wood fibers remains in the hole in the wooden object created by the wings. In other words, the wings do not fully exhaust the wood chips or fibers from the hole. In such case, the wood chips or fibers fill the drill flute of the fastener which can cause the drill point to build up excessive heat and soften. This can prevent the point from further penetrating the metal object and can prevent complete or maximum fastening.
The third problem with such known winged threaded fasteners is related to the second problem. In various instances, wood chips or wood fibers remains in the hole in the wooden object created by the wings. In such case, the wood chips or fibers can also engage the threads of the fasteners and add torsional resistance to the fastener as it is driven through the wooden object. In various situations, by the time the fastener is driven through the entire thickness of the wooden object, the torsional resistance on the threads of the fastener is so substantial due to these wood chips or wood fibers in the hole that it is difficult to place enough torsional force on the fastener to drive the fastener into the metal object without breaking the fastener.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide winged threaded fasteners that solve these problems.